


亮光/就當是一場夢

by moonight



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonight/pseuds/moonight
Summary: 光性轉，20歲醒來的進藤光發現自己攬著的不是暖水袋而是塔矢亮。
Relationships: 亮光 - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	亮光/就當是一場夢

1

進藤光睡得很不安穩。 她總覺得自己抱著個長栗米絲的長條狀暖水袋在睡覺，雖然很溫暖沒錯，但是暖水袋又莫名其妙長了根帶子壓在她身上，都搞不清是她抱著暖水袋還是暖水袋抱著她了。

這哪家做的暖水袋呀，太不用户友好了吧？ 於是，她嘀咕著用手推了推面前溫熱的暖水袋。

「...別推我。」一把模糊的熟悉男聲從進藤光的頭頂傳來， **聽上去像她的老朋友，好對手塔矢亮** ，暖水袋發音後還略為用力地收縮帶子按她的背後。

從相識那天到現在8年，進藤光聽過塔矢亮各種不同音調，不同語氣的聲音，有冷漠的，有正經的，有莫名其妙生氣的，有夾雜無奈的輕笑聲。

**但絕不是這種不因生氣導致的低沉且慵懶，從她髮旋更上的地方會聽到的聲音。**

進藤光覺得自己在做夢，因為就算是她也知道沒有暖水袋會發出像塔矢亮的聲音，而且在她印象裡塔矢亮從沒有用過這種聲線說話。但就算是做夢，她也覺得有點被冒犯到了，我進藤光不能讓塔矢亮(的聲音)在比我更高的位置響起！

一旦心中有了好勝的念頭，尤其是對象是塔矢亮時，進藤做事就會特別專注且固執。她閉著眼睛下巴往鎖骨一縮，然後用力地往上頂頭上的空氣。

不過，她沒有像自己想像中頂到空氣，而是狠狠地撞到了一個硬硬的物體。進藤光也因為反作用力而使得頭火辣辣得痛，她痛得張大眼睛，而下一秒她更是驚嚇到連瞳孔都放大了。

「好痛呀！...塔矢！」

「進藤！？」

對了，是那個味了。只有塔矢亮才會用三分惱羞成怒，一分好勝，一分不服輸的聲線叫我的名字，眼前這個是如假包換的塔矢亮呢…所以我抱著的是塔矢亮而不是暖水袋呢哈哈...！？

她的頭突然開始頓痛起來，這應該是一場夢吧？ 我和那個塔矢亮，睡了？

2

塔矢亮是個同齡人格格不入的人，不僅是他遠超大部分同世代圍棋職業棋士的棋力，還是他的生活作風就會讓人有時忘記他的年齡。

但面前眼前的狀況，饒是善於分析時勢的塔矢亮也得緩衝幾秒，才大概理清頭緒。只不過，就算認清他身處的地方和他眼中的人，他的腦海中大概也沒有得體又合適的應對方案，畢竟在他前20年的人生中可沒有出現過與異性有過界交往的經驗。 **更何況，這件事牽涉的是他多年追逐的勁敵，目前正被他攬著的進藤光。**

塔矢亮以前就知道，進藤光的身材很好，她在青春期開始後便沒怎麽長高，相反她的身材漸漸豐滿起來。這並不是以猥褻的目光觀察後得出的結論，而是塔矢亮一直在追逐她的幻影，然後再到進藤光在後頭急起直追迫他正視她的圍棋，在這段漫長歲月中他對進藤光的印象。

塔矢亮記得有一次同期棋士組織的研討會中，和谷有點過界地拿進藤光的身材開玩笑，揶揄她小心發育過度胸大無腦。進藤光馬上用一盤圍棋證明了她的能力與身材無關，最後和谷主動向她道歉並請了她一個月的拉面。 塔矢亮深知自己沒有進藤光身為女性的意識。圍棋與性別、身材、年齡都無關，因此才有年少高段的棋士和高壽仍立於高位的棋士。沒錯，進藤光就是進藤光，她是塔矢亮需要打起十二分精神應付的棋士。

然而，今天他必須面對進藤光是女人的事實了。

不過這也太大了吧…？塔矢亮感受著進藤光那邊傳來的熱度和壓迫感，他感覺自己的理智好像要隨著進藤光的驚呼而遠去了。


End file.
